Decisões
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Decisões particulares afetam apenas a nós? Uma pequena side de "O filho do Escorpião".


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Este trabalho não tem fins lucrativos. Direitos reservados aos detentores da marca.

**Comentários da Autora:** Esta é uma pequena side de "O filho do Escorpião". Esta fic não foi betada e nem mostrada a ninguém antes da publicação, perdoem quaisquer enganos. Os personagens podem parecer meio OOC, ou não. Espero que gostem. Abraços a todos que lerem. AA

* * *

- Você nunca será capaz de contar! Você tem medo!

As lágrimas inundavam o rosto da jovem, mas eram escondidas pela máscara inexpressiva que cobria toda sua face.

- O que você quer que eu faça. Athena...

- Não continue. Saori tem nossas vidas em suas mãos, mas não nossos sentimentos.

- É a lei!

- Maldita seja a lei!

A jovem fechou os olhos. Em toda a sua vida ela estivera presente e agora ela vem falar de "lei". Toda regra foi feita para ser quebrada. Elas quebraram regras por Athena, será que a Deusa seria tão injusta ao ponto de exigir o cumprimento das regras? Ela não poderia permitir. Nunca! Shina era sua vida!

- Por que você está fazendo exigências agora? O que exatamente você quer de mim?

- O que eu quero de você? Que pergunta mais tola! E... eu não estou fazendo exigências agora! Há quanto tempo mesmo você diz que me ama? Quer dizer, você me ama?

A jovem italiana passou os braços em torno do próprio corpo. Amava a amazona ruiva sem sombras de dúvidas, mas não estava preparada. Não ainda. Ou será que estava e não a amava o suficiente? Na realidade estava confusa.

- Porra Marin! Eu estou confusa!

- Então volte a correr atrás do Seiya e não me dê falsas esperanças. Aceitarei o pedido de casamento de Aiória.

Marin virou-se decidida a não mais humilhar-se. Aceitaria a corte de Aiória. Seria feliz com ele e esqueceria essa paixão tola. A amazona de Cobra não esboçou nenhuma reação. A máscara em seu rosto era o retrato fiel da expressão que escondia, entretanto o coração estava dilacerado. Restava apenas o orgulho, a certeza de estar agindo corretamente apesar da voz insistente que dizia que estava esmigalhando a única chance que tivera na vida de ser realmente feliz.

----------- X ------------

O tempo passou. Os sentimentos passaram. Era um dia especial para Shina, o dia do início da cerimônia de seu casamento com Shura. Marin e Aiória seriam seus padrinhos. Estava hospedada no Templo de Leão.

Sentia a apreensão comum a todas as noivas mas não sentia mais nada. Respeitava e admirava seu noivo, mas não sentia mais nada. Sorria, tinha crises de ciúmes, falava alto, mas não sentia mais nada. Marin realmente encontrara o amor ao lado do Cavaleiro de Leão, ela matara todo o amor que um dia a Amazona de Águia sentira por si, dando a ela espaço para que pudesse amar novamente. Fora a sua maior prova de amor pela ruiva, mas e ela, o que importava? Ela não sentia mais nada. Uma lágrima rolara por seu rosto. Não se lembrava da última vez que chorara, mas o cheiro refrescante de aurora primaveril que exalava de Marin, ainda mais agora grávida, mexia com os seus sentidos mais do que gostaria. O que fazer se não sentia mais nada? Secou a lágrima irritada. Seu gênio mediterrâneo ameaçava entrar em erupção mais uma vez. Respirou fundo e vestiu novamente em seu rosto, agora exposto, a máscara de frieza e felicidade estudada.

- Eu te conheço, você não está feliz.

Shina pulou assustada com a voz suave e tão querida.

- Eu estou feliz sim! É óbvio que estou! Por que não estaria?

- A quem você tenta enganar? A si mesma? Por que você não insistiu em nós?

- Não havia nós Marin! Nunca houve! Será que você não entende? Não era eu que não estava pronta, era você! Olhe para si mesma, olhe como está feliz hoje! Se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz, matado aquela paixonite infantil que você sentia por mim, o que seria de você hoje?

Marin nada falou, sua mão acertou a face afogueada da italiana.

- Você sempre menosprezou o que eu sentia por você, coisa que Leão nunca fez. Ele sabe, sempre soube, aceitou, respeitou e me conquistou. E você? Shura sabe?

- Não! E nunca saberá! Eu te amo, Marin, sempre amei e sempre amarei, mas a vida seguiu outro curso. Posso ter sido tola, mas eu sempre tive medo de não ser suficiente para você. De sermos exiladas do Santuário e eu não te bastar como você sempre me bastou. Perdemos o curso de nossa história talvez por nossa própria imaturidade ou talvez porque não fosse o nosso destino. Serei feliz, da maneira que for possível eu serei feliz. Por favor, apenas, nunca me negue a sua amizade, a sua presença.

Lágrimas. Que outro resultado poderia ter um encontro desses? Aiória assistiu a tudo, mesmo que sem querer, nas brumas do recinto. Ouviu cada palavra. Sim ele sabia, era verdade, mas era duro ver. Sentiu o peito explodir em fúria e ciúmes, mas a escolha fora dele e não poderia desconfiar nunca da honestidade da esposa e no amor que cultivara nela para si. Já bastava, elas não deviam se magoar mais. Saiu das sombras.

- Já basta. Não se magoem mais. O que passou, passou e as escolhas de ambas levaram a caminhos distintos, por que se magoarem mais?

Marin se encolheu nos braços protetores de Aiória, agora não mais escondendo a emoção, acentuada pelos hormônios da gravidez.

- Você tem razão Aiória. Foi uma bela história, deve ser lembrada como um momento feliz de nossas vidas. Não existe razão para que nos magoemos mais. Creio que agora estou pronta para ser feliz.

Não foram apenas palavras para consolar a todos. Shina sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso de seu corpo e alma. Estava pronta, renovada, renascida. Sempre lembraria de Marin, sempre a amaria, mas agora sem pesar, sem dor. Compreendia a grandeza de suas decisões e percebia o quanto fora abençoada por todos os Deuses. Amara de corpo e alma a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. Não fora capaz de fazê-la feliz, mas fora presenteada com um homem espetacular que também a amava, não devia magoá-lo e a si mesma. Chegara a hora de ser feliz.

- Vamos. Temos três dias se cerimônias pela frente. O primeiro passo para o recomeço.


End file.
